A changed heart
by Mr.Sparrow
Summary: Elizabeth is just figuring out that it is not Will she wants but Jack. Jack is still trying to find a way out of losing his soul and Will is now trying to free his father. Also themselves with the compass of course. Bad at summarys. Please just read!


**Title: Your heart can change too**

**Rating: T but could get M. Not to sure yet.**

**Pairings: This is a Jack/Elizabeth story so if you don't like them then don't read.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own anything.**

**Spoilers: If you haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest then I suggest you don't read this. Watch the movie.**

**Summary: Elizabeth finds out she's in love with Jack and has to find out how to deal with it and on top of everything Davy Jones is still after Jack. **

**A/N: Really bad summary I know but basically I'm taking off right after Elizabeth looks at the compass the first time it points to Jack. I'll probably mix things up from there. It might not go in order but it has some of the same lines from DMC. Well please review. I usually write longer chapters than this but I wanted to see how this worked out first before continuing. So please review and I'll write more!**

"I'm proud of you Jack." I grinned when Jack had about kissed me but reeled back. I knew Jack was a good man. He wouldn't kiss me and hurt Will like that. Jack quickly took off and left me to think about what we just talked about. Curiosity. He thinks that me, Elizabeth Swann, would come over to his side. How absurd is that? I mean he's Captain Jack Sparrow. A pirate. A dirty scallywag of a pirate.

I leaned over the side of the boat a bit and started fidgeting with my hands.

I started to smile as I replayed our conversation in my head. I chuckled a bit when I thought of Jack. He was just so...I don't even know how to describe him.

"There was a day I would have given anything for you to look like that thinking of me." Norrington came up beside me.

"What?..." I started a sentence but didn't finish it. Jack? Is he talking about Jack?

"It's funny." Norrington slowly started to walk away. "How you never even bothered to find out how Will ended up on the Flying Dutchman's ship in the first place."

I watched as Norrington walked off. Jack? No I'm in love with Will. I just didn't question how Will got on the ship because I trust Jack. That's all. Trust.

I reach in my coat pocket for the compass Jack had given me to see if it was still pointing in the same direction it has been. I open it up and it is now pointing in a new direction. I look up to see where it is pointing and see Jack looking through his microscope.

My eyes widened in horror and a look of disgust washed over my face. No. I couldn't want Jack. It's Will I want and he's all I'm ever going to want. True I've always had a thing for pirates but Will is also a pirate. Not the same kind of pirate as Jack but all the same a pirate. Will just has better qualities of a pirate. He's brave, heroic, charming, loyal, sweet, not to mention handsome. Not that it really matters but it's always a plus. I guess that's not really describing a pirate now is it? Jack on the other hand isn't any of those things. Well ok he is very brave...sometimes. He can be when he wants to. It does always surprise me when he does something not selfish. Heroic? Only when it has something to do with him. Charming? Ok I will admit that Jack does have his certain charm that attracts people. Especially women. Loyal. Uhh not really. Sweet. Once again not really. Now handsome? Even I have to admit that he is very handsome. I did always wonder what he would look like all cleaned up and in a suit but I doubt he'd look right, still handsome, but it wouldn't fit him. That's just not his style. Will may be able to pull it off but then again I doubt Will could pull off that full on pirate look.

I glanced back up at Jack. He was a dangerous man. A mystery. I think that's why I get bored with Will sometimes. I figured him out. I can almost plan what he is going to do when Jack keeps me guessing. Like just today Jack shocked me by his proposal. Why the hell he would do that, I don't know.

I sighed to myself. Oh god I'm now comparing Jack and Will together! That's just great Elizabeth. I told myself. How do I even know that it was pointing at Jack? It could have been pointing at something behind him that just happened to be where he was. Yeah I bet that's it. I chuckled to myself. I've been worrying about this the whole time when it probably wasn't even pointing at Jack.

I looked back down at the compass and noticed it was now pointing a different direction. I looked up and jumped back slightly.

"Jack." I gasped. He was standing right next to me.

"What is it love? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jack grinned his stupid grin. "Ye haven't have ya?" his grin fading.

"No, I uhh, it's just." I stumbled at my words but slightly pointed at the compass.

"Did it change?" he asked trying to lean over me and see.

I quickly shut it. "No I just thought it had for a moment." I was still staring at it for a moment before I looked back up. "How much longer before we get to where we're heading?"

I saw Jack squint and look far out. "Never can tell love." he replied and walked back to the wheel.

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic. I hope you liked it. So please review. If people like it I'll probably continue. Also, usually my chapters are longer than this. I just wanted to see how this would do first. Review Please!**


End file.
